gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mikokiri2/Miko's Europe adventure
This Friday, I will leave for Europe! Using this magic blog, I will keep you all updated and explain why I'm not on all day. It is a school trip btw. I may or may not be able to provide photos later. B: Pitstop in Doha, charged my phone on the plane. I will be in London by no later than 2pm local time. Day 1: Once we arrived, we were reunited with our luggage and then we were told to wait for a bus. We waited for a bus then all hopped on. Our destination was the hotel (and I will tell you it's the only reliable source of Wi-fi so far despite free wifi being everywhere). We then unpacked and spent the rest of the day sightseeing like the little tourist bitvhes we are; taking a ride on the London eye as an example. We ate some pizza before I almost dropped dead and I fell asleep at about 9:30, I was that tired. Day 2: Got up, had a shower, ate breakfast then we rode a bus to the Tower of London; couldn't stop taking pictures. Although on our self-guided tour, the last set of stairs was deemed too steep for me and my bad knee gave in (but it should be better tomorrow). Due to this we missed out on the Crown Jewels and it also rained for a solid minute. Then I was dragged around for an entire hour through 4 clothing stores; and I thought going clothes shopping at home was bad...but to avoid more shopping, I went with Mr. P to one of the museums...the Self guided "So you want a Revolution?" tour was brilliant, I was surprised that I was the only one that ended up going (it has a LOT of things in there you fellow Beatles fans can geek over). After a train ride we arrive back at the hotel for some rest (I almost fell asleep actually) and then it's an arguably bland Jack the Ripper tour followed by a sudden dinner at this Mexican restaurant with a menu that calls all the Spanish food on if Mexican food. How they made avacado paste spicy is beyond me. Then it's another train ride back to the hotel where everyone can crash. Day 3: Breakfast then it was...fuck, what was it now? I'll remember it eventually. lol fuvk this I have limited wifi and time so aaaa No more updates FUK me Actually today was too noteworthy not to mention some things: >Bus driver literally collected potatoes when we parked next to farms >I apparently forgot my toiletries bag. Life is strange powers I need you now. Legit cried over it. >Was on the bus for literally 9 hours >This isn't in order, obviously >period Actually I will keep updating but I'll do it in a nutshell. This wifi is buggy: In Paris now. Camera decided to die when it still had juice left so no pictures AGAIN but I will take a picture of me dabbing in front of the Eiffel Tower later in my Raphael cosplay. Update: I have dabbed but have yet to recieve the picture from the travel companion that took the picture on their phone. Regret: Today is the day I officially regret coming. I haven't said this but I have been sick for a few days and it keeps getting worse because it's basically the equivalent of your mother Sending you to school with a virus saying you'll get over it but doesn't actually give you any medicine or proper resting time. Today I lost all hope in the people that are supposed to be my allies and thus this has also made me home sick (I get homesick if I'm in an unfamiliar place without a person I can trust). I'm surprised I'm not dead yet TBH...I'm sorry mummy. But I guess Disneyland was pretty aight Final update: I only did this because I was on a roll to the Ridley badge. I forgot to do it last night which fucked me back to one I had about 2 months left. Ah well I'll start the thing rolling again on Halloween, fuck this. Category:Blog posts